monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Dalek
The Supreme Dalek is the title bestowed upon a Dalek which is normally designated as the head of a Dalek squad. Throughout the Doctor Who series there have been several Dalek Supremes. A Dalek Supreme's design is usually unique to the Daleks of the era in which it appears. Resurrection of the Daleks The head of a mission to rescue Davros, this black and white supreme sought a cure for the movellan virus, a deadly disease that decimated the Daleks by the thousands. During the attempt to rescue Davros, the Supreme managed to assure the capture of the fifth incarnation of the Doctor and proceeded to take over his mind in order to assassinate the members of the high council of Tome Lords. When the rescue mission goes awry, the Supreme and his retinue are destroyed in the self-destruction of the prison ship. Remembrance of the Daleks This Supreme was in charge of the Renegade faction of Daleks. It had an overall black coloring with silver orbs and slats. It also had orange speech lights. This Supreme led the Renegades in their quest to capture the Hand of Omega. With the aid of a power-hungry Association led by a man named Ratcliffe and an advanced battle computer, it quickly got hold of the Hand of Omega. Just as the Renegades are about to leave via Time Manipulator, the Imperials launch an ambush in which all but the Supreme Renegade were destroyed. The Supreme flees in the midst of the chaos along with the battle computer's brain to retrieve the Time Manipulator. Shortly after, the Supreme is confronted by the seventh incarnation of the Doctor, where it self-destructs. The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End Created from the cells of Davros along with the rest of the New Dalek Empire, this Supreme was housed in a red travel machine, had gold ridges around the area just below the dome and had three speech lights. This Dalek was completely in charge of the New Empire and gave orders from the Crucible. Under the rule of this Supreme the earth was subjugated, capture the tenth incarnation of the Doctor, and all of the Doctor's children of time incapacitated. It also oversaw what he believed to be the destruction of the Tardis. In the end, when Davros' reality bomb failed due to a major overpowered Doctor Donna, the Supreme was destroyed by Captain Jack in a somewhat perverted motion. Victory of the Daleks The New Dalek Paradigm is lead by a white Supreme. It threatened the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor with destroying the Earth if he did not comply with Dalek commands. After the Doctor teleport back to earth on the Tardis, the Supreme orders the Strategist Dalek to detonate the Oblivion Continuum. When the Oblivion Continuum is disengaged through the power of love, the New Dalek Paradigm sets off through a time corridor to recreate the Dalek race. The Pandorica Opens The Paradigm Daleks also appear as part of the Pandorica Alliance led by a White Supreme. The Wedding of River Song A dying Supreme is seen being taunted by the Doctor as he rips off its eye stalk and forces it to die alone. Asylum of the Daleks In Asylum of the Daleks, two white Supremes are seen. The first is seen on the Dalek Saucer along with the Dalek Prime Minister and the Parliament of the Daleks. He is in charge of the majority of operation under the Prime Minister. The second Supreme to appear was in the Asylum itself. A dead White Supreme is seen for a couple of seconds. It appears without an eye-stalk and is presumably destroyed when the Asylum planet explodes. Category:Doctor who monsters Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Daleks Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters